puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
MaxiMuM
MaxiMuM or (MMM) is a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate formed on April 7, 2017 by Ben-K, Big R Shimizu, Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino. They would later be joined by Kotoka. They were formed after the disbanding Monster Express. While part of the stable Ben-K, Doi and Shimizu held the Open The Triangle Gate Champions. History On October 12, VerserK were able to defeat Monster Express in a 5 vs 4 Loser Revival Captains Fall match, forcing Monster Express to disbands. During the match, Dr. Muscle, who had cost El Lindaman his Open The Brave Gate Championship title match against Eita earlier in the night, attacked T-Hawk and caused him to be eliminated. He would unmask to reveal himself as a returning Kotoka who turned face and defect from VerserK in the process. After the match, T-Hawk would attack Naruki Doi, kicking him out of the VerserK and later Yoshino offered some support but at the time Doi refused. After that Doi became a tweener, and once again began teaming with his longtime partner Masato Yoshino. Meanwhile, Kotoka tried to return to VerserK by challenging El Lindaman to Loser Leaves unit match but ended with Shingo Takagi smashing a chair to his face and the rest of VerserK also jumped on him from behind. Later Kotoka blamed T-Hawk and Lindaman for changing VerserK. He would then cost VerserK their matches and aligned with Doi who also was kicked out of VerserK and with Yoshino who also wanted revenge on VerserK for disbanding Monster Express. The three would then face VerserK members (Takagi, T-Hawk and Lindaman) in a match but ended up losing to them. Then Kotoka and Yoshino would form an alliance with Ben-K. The trio took part at the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament and even got to the finals but losing again to VerserK members (Takagi, T-Hawk and Lindaman). After the match, VerserK attacked Kotoka, Yoshino and Ben-K until Dr. Muscle who later revealed to be Doi made the save and the four made an alliance against VerserK. Later Yoshino and Kotoka were sidelined with an injury and Doi agreed to wait until Yoshino came back in which would start teasing the return of Speed Muscle. Later Doi and Ben-K would form an alliance with Big R Shimizu and three would win the vacant Open The Triangle Gate Championship by defeating VerserK members (Takagi, T-Hawk and "brother" YASSHI). On April 7 Ben-K, Shimizu and Doi successfully defended the Open The Triangle Gate Champions against Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). After the match, Ben-K, Shimizu, Doi and the returning Masato Yoshino announced the formation of a new unit. On May 4 Kotoka would join in with the five unveiling that unit would be named MaxiMuM. The unit's official match took place at Dead Or Alive event on May 5, where the team of Yoshino, Kotoka, Shimizu and Ben-K were defeated by the Jimmyz team of Susumu, Saito, Horiguchi & Jimmy K-ness J.K.S. After the match, Jimmyz attacked them with Genki Horiguchi saying that Jimmyz will show them the difference between amateurs and professionals. After the attack, Yoshino said that Jimmyz were MaxiMuM's first target. Thus leading a feud between the two stables. Later that night, Doi failed to capture the Open The Dream Gate Championship from YAMATO at the Dead or Alive Steel Cage match, due to Jimmyz member Ryo "Jimmy" Saito accidentally hiting him with a cannon of confetti, which caused him to be eliminated being the third man to be eliminated. The following weeks MaxiMuM and Jimmyz would face in various six-man tag team matches and even both stables attacked each other. Doi and Yoshino even made their tag team match return defeating Ryo "Jimmy" Saito and Jimmy Susumu in their return match. Kotoka would pin both Saito and Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!. Following a six-man tag team match between Kotoka, Yoshino and Ben-K and Masaaki Mochizuki and Jimmyz (Ryo “Jimmy” Saito and Jimmy Kagetora), where MaxiMuM won with Kotoka pinning Saito, the two units would confront and attack each other, then Dragon Gate general manager Takayuki Yagi setted up a ten-man tag team match with the Naniwa Elimination Rules where MaxiMuM would face Jimmyz members (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Kanda, Jimmy K-ness J.K.S., Jimmy Susumu and Ryo “Jimmy” Saito) with Kotoka and Horiguchi as captains for their team and the match was set to be on July 6. During this feud with the Jimmyz Ben-K, Shimizu and Doi would take part the King of Gate, Shimizu at block A, Ben-K on block B and Doi on block C. Shimizu would finish the tournament with 5 points, Ben-K would finish the tournament with 2 points and Doi would finish the tournament with 7 points defeating Open The Brave Gate Champion Jimmy Kagetora on the final day, advancing to the semifinals. Doi would then defeat Shingo Takagi to get into the finals. On June 11 Doi failed to defeat T-Hawk in the finals of the King of Gate. On July 1 Doi, Ben-K and Shimizu lost the Open The Triangle Gate Championship to Takashi Yoshida, El Lindaman and Shingo Takagi. On July 6 MaxiMuM would defeat Jimmyz in the Naniwa Elimination Rules match winning them by 4-3 with Kotoka pinning Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! to win the match. This would led MaxiMuM taking part of the Unit Survival League tournament where the losing unit will be forced to disband. In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **'Doi and Yoshino' ***Assisted double foot stomp to the opponent's arm (Yoshino) ***Assisted missile dropkick into a senton to another opponent (Yoshino) ***Assisted rope hung senton bomb (Doi) ***Drop toe hold (Doi) / Sliding kick (Yoshino) combination ***Flapjack (Doi) / One-handed bulldog (Yoshino) combination ***Front missile dropkick (Yoshino) / Doi 555 (Doi) combination ***Poetry in Motion corner elbow (Yoshino) ***Powerbomb (Doi) / Sling Blade (Yoshino) combination *'Ben-K's Finishing moves' **''Backdrop Hold'' (Bridging belly-to-back suplex) **Ben-K Bomb (Deadlift gutwrench powerbomb) **Bearhug *'Doi's Finishing moves' **''Bakatare Sliding Kick'' (Running single leg dropkick to the face of a kneeling opponent) **''Muscular Bomb'' (Half nelson lifted and dropped into a wheelbarrow driver) *'Kotoka's Finishing moves' **''Caldera'' (Diving single foot stomp) **''Momo☆Latch'' (Hurricanrana twisted into a victory roll) *'Yoshino's Finishing moves' **''Lightning Spiral'' (Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam, sometimes from the top rope) **''Sol Naciente'' (Straight jacket triangle choke) **''Sol Naciente Kai'' (Straight jacket triangle choke while trapping the opponent's legs) *'Shimizu's Finishing moves' **''Shot-put Slam'' (Chokeslam) **''OTAKEBI'' **''Big R Press'' (Diving Body Press) *'Entrance themes' **'"1st FINGER"' by 21g (Unit and Ben-K) **'"Muscular Countdown -do what you want-"' by ACMA (Doi) **'"SPEED STAR"' by Tsutomu Toya ft. Yoko Kubota (Yoshino) **'"Big Resistance"' by ACMA (Shimizu) **''"Live my dreams"'' (VerserK Version)'' ''by Masakazu Murada (Kotoka) Members Sub-groups Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) - Ben-K, Doi and Shimizu Gallery |-| Gallery= Maximum2.jpg|The original members of MaxiMuM Maximum3.jpg|MaxiMuM post Kotoka addition and unvieling the name of the unit maximumtaunt.jpg|MaxiMuM doing their entrance group pose |-| Members= Ben-Kmmm.jpg|Ben-K Shimizu.jpg|Big R Shimizu Kotokammm.jpg|Kotoka NarukiDoiMaxiMuM.jpg|Naruki Doi MasatoYoshinoMaxiMuM.jpg|Masato Yoshino |-| Champions= DoiBen-KShimizutriangle.jpg|Ben-K, Shimizu and Doi as Open The Triangle Gate Champions Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units